Don't fall in love with me
by tam356
Summary: All in joeys point of view.. Went from a two part story to a four part, so only a short one. Read inside for more.
1. Chapter 1

**So im back with a short story while i work on my other one..**

**Everything**

I was so sick of life at the minute, my mum was considering getting back together with my dad after so many years apart. When she told me this morning I was furious. See my dad, if that's what you can call him, Derek smith was a nasty price of work, he had cheated on my mum so many times when I was younger and even most likely before I was born too.

From what I can remember Derek had no kind of interest in me whatsoever, no love for me and as time went on I felt the same, the only thing I felt for Derek was pure hatred, I felt this way for seven long years and then he finally left.

Mum used to take me out all the time whether it was to the cinema, to see mums family or just a walk over the park, she was always there, always loved and cared for me, always put me first no matter what.

Derek was never around much really, he was but he wasn't if you get me. He was either passed out drunk on the sofa or using our house for meetings with his 'friends' while mum was at work. If I was ever downstairs while his friends were over he would take me outside onto the front garden and make me stay there until he had finished his 'work' as he put it.

I used to be sat outside until around midnight even in the winter days, all of them used to wear suits and they just used to talk about stuff while they got drunk out of their minds. Derek used to come and get me in as his friends drunkenly stumbled out of the house and he used to send me up to bed before mum got home from her shift at the local pub.

One time Derek and his friends had forgotten to come and get me in from outside as they had all passed out in the living room. Mum was horrified to find me outside sleeping on the doorstep, it must of been about 1am, that's when she normally got home.

That was the night mum and Derek split up, it was the final straw for her. She threw Derek and his friends out if the house, not before being insulted by them all and receiving a harsh back handed from Derek.

After that things were pretty great for me and mum until about a month later when mum found out she was pregnant, I thought it was horrible that she would be having a baby that would be Derek's because that gave him an excuse to come back.

He didn't though because my gran convinced mum not to tell Derek about the baby as he didn't deserve to know after how he had treated me and mum, p,us he probably wouldn't be bothered, she was most likely correct.

My sister Alice Smith was born and we all adored her, especially me once I'd got over the fact she was mine and mums family, not Derek's. I looked after and protected her as much as I could or would be allowed, I promised mum and myself that Alice would never grow up to be anything like Derek, she didn't either.

She grew up to be quite shy, much to mums delight but she knew how to stick up for herself too.  
We made sure she knew all about Derek and how he treated people, mum especially.

That was the only thing about Alice, she saw the best in everybody and thought everybody deserved a second chance, apparently even Derek.

Somehow without us knowing Alice had gotten in contact with Derek and had been visiting him for the past couple of months.

Gran had spotted her walking through the town with Derek as she was down their shopping, there was nothing she could do though as she wasn't as fast at walking as she used to be and lost them as they sped off in front of her.

Found out where Derek was living through Alice, me and mum had confronted her the day gran had saw her. We all ended up having a big argument resulting in Alice storming off to Derek's.

I made my own little visit to see Derek, he was so pleased to see me by some miracle, to say he hated me all those years. He stated that he had changed and wanted to live a life with his family.

I didn't believe a word he had said, even if he was telling the truth I didn't care, it was all a little to late for me. Me and Derek had a little chat, apparently I was always his pride and joy, he had a funny way if showing it, a very funny way.

I told him exactly what I thought of him and let's just say he didn't respond too well to my opinion of him. In fact it only proved my earlier thoughts of him not changing to become true. Derek didn't hit me first, I hit him and with a privilege too, causing us to break out into a full on fight.

I got so angry with him I punched and punched him as he did me, the only difference was I got back up and he didn't.

Derek ended up in hospital and didn't wake up for three days. Alice completely blanked me because I'd hurt her precious dad, mum understood why I did it but was disappointed that I took it so far. Correct me if I'm wrong bu it wasn't that long ago she hated him too.

Of course when Derek woke up he had to play the good guy, something we all knew he wasn't, even if he had brain washed Alice. Derek didn't press charges as he thought it was his fault for not being a proper dad, too right he deserved everything he got.

That wasn't good enough for the police though, apparently my attitude towards the situation was disrespectful. They ended up giving me community service at a private hospital, treating young adults for cancer.

This morning was the first day of my community service and the morning mum told me and Alice that her and Derek would be getting back together, of course Alice was overjoyed. I couldn't say the same for myself though, mum told me the only reason she was getting back together with Derek was because if she had Derek she had Alice. It was the most stupidest thing I'd ever heard, resulting in me storming out.

I had decided to stay with a friend until I managed to get my own place. I would be working my community service 9:00am until 5:00pm on Monday, Tuesdays and Wednesdays while I would still go to work at the club Wednesday to Saturday.

I walked into the office at the hospital, already knowing I would hate it here, the woman behind the desk didn't look to pleased to see me really.

"Take a seat...?" She asked. "Joey smith" I replied sitting down as instructed."right sign yourself in on this sheet please as you will every morning and afternoon from here forwards" she said, keeping her focus on whatever she was looking at on her desk.

She was polite as she spoke to me but her face said it all. "If you'd like to follow me joey" she said walking out of the office. "Right you'll be spending the day in here" she said as we got into the laundry room, great.

"You have any problems, ask for Sally. That's me" she said. I nodded at her and she left the room, leaving me to work through all of the laundry.

I had basically been washing clothes all day, clothes covered in sick to be precise, drying them, folding them and putting them in the correct bags ready to take them back to the patients.

A young girl walked into the room and I stopped what I was doing. She was beautiful, if I say a girls beautiful then she's god damn beautiful, it's not something I throw about.

She had her long dark hair tied up in a ponytail, slim body, the most gorgeous eyes and the perfect smile.

"Your joey right?" She asked me snapping me out of my day dream. "I've come to take the washing back to the patients" she said. "Er.. Er yeah" I stuttered. Why did I stutter? I never stutter, especially not around a girl, I'm always so confident, some could say too confident. "So.. Can I have this washing then?" She asked holding her hand out.

"Uh.. Yeah course...?". "It's Lauren, Lauren Branning" she said smiling. This girl had totally made my day, she was beautiful, must be clever too, how else would she have a job here?

I was in a complete day dream about this girl that I failed to notice someone shout me.  
"Sorry what?" I asked. "Your free to go, see you in the morning" Sally said.

I walked through the door, smiling as I saw Lauren giving some patients their clean washing. My heart almost stopped as she spotted me, smiled at me and casually waved at me. I could see this girl quickly getting under m skin, not that I minded.

**_So, what did you think?  
Review and let me know please. Xxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Misunderstanding**

"Mate your on cloud nine, which is messed up to say you had your community service yesterday, work till 4am this morning and now community service again, what's going on bro?" Tom, who I was staying with asked.

I chuckled at him, he knew me well. "Aloud to be happy aint I?" I told him as I got my coat on ready to leave for my community service.  
"Wouldn't be a girl involved would there?" He smirked, slapping the back of my head. I chuckled at him, shaking my head as I reached the front door. "Uh joe?" Tom shouted through the hallway just as I was about to walk through the door. "What's up?" "My old mans got them keys for you to have a look around that flat" Tom shouted. "Tell him ill take it, get the keys for me today mate" I shouted back. "Joey, you haven't even had a look around it" "just get the keys, I'm desperate" I aid shutting the door behind me.

"Morning Sally" I said, walking into her office and signing myself in. I could tell she was starting o warm up to me now, her eyes didn't look like they wanted to fly out of her head and strangle me no more.

"You'll be rebuilding the art room today" Sally said. I raised an eyebrow at her in question. "Someone broke in last night and trashed it all, kids we think" she sighed. Who even does that? Especially to a hospital treating people for cancer, they don't have much here, they don't need it taking away from them.

"That's messed up, why would someone do that?" I asked shaking my head. "Your guess is as good as mine, you'll be partnered up with so done though, she volunteered" Sally said. Great I'd be working with some idiot all day now, judging me for being in community service.

I walked into the art room, there were things smashed everywhere,it had basically been completely trashed. I rubbed my hands down my face, sighing, this was gonna take ages.

"It's a mess ain't it?" I turned around to stood in the doorway. "Hi" she smiled. She blushed a deep reads she caught me checking her out causing me to smirk at her. "Hi Lauren" I smiled back. "So your the volunteer?" I asked.

"Yeah that's me" she said walking into the room. "We better get started then hadn't we?" I told her.  
We cleaned the whole room up and all we had to do now was put the table and chairs back in the room.

The conversation flowed pretty freely all day, it's like we'd known each other ages, there was definitely a connection there.

"Do you wanna go and get something to eat?" I asked her after we put the last of the chairs back. "Yeah better go and tell Sally were going to the canteen" she said. I raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. "Why do you have to tell her when you go for lunch?" I asked. "Oh she likes to know where all staff and patients are at all times" she said rolling her eyes.

We reached the canteen, sitting down at at able with our sandwiches and drinks already starting a conversation up.

"So what do you like to do in your free time?" I asked her. She looked up at me from her drink smiling. "Erm, art is my favourite thing to do" she told me. "Ah that's why you volunteered today?" I asked her. "Yeah mainly, what about you?" She asked me. I raised an eyebrow at her in question, her catching me off guard.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" She giggled. I smiled at her as she giggled, I could honestly say I'd ever seen anyone as beautiful as she was."erm, I play football, work in a club and go out with friends" I told her.

"That's when your not beating people up, yeah?" She smirked. My mouth dropping open as she said this, obviously she found it amusing. "How do you know I'm here because I beat my dad up?" I asked wondering how she found out.

"Whoa! I didn't, you beat your dad up?" She said "huh?" "I knew you were in here for fighting, just not who with" she said. "Ah I see" I smirked. "Why did you do it?" She asked me taking me back a little.

"Nosy, aren't ya?" I said to her. "Sorry" she said, her face dropping. "It's none of my business, I shouldn't of asked" she said, rambling on. "Lauren calm down, I was joking" I said resting my hand on top of hers which was currently on the table.

I noticed her breath in deeply as my hand touched hers. I smirked knowing I was having an affect in her already. Pulling herself together she looked up at me and smiled. I explained everything to her from what happend when I was younger to now and she seemed to understand.

"No offence but your sister sounds pretty stupid to even go and find him in the first place, he sounds a complete douche" she said. I laughed at her and how right she was.

"Now were finished why don't you let me walk you home?" I asked her. She pulled a face at me looking confused. "Erm.. Okay" she said. "What?" I asked her. "No, nothing" she replied.

"Right ill see you tomorrow" Lauren said as we reached Sally's office for me to sign out. "What I thought I was walking you home?" I asked her. "Yeah, I kind of have to stay here?" She said. "What? Your staying at work?" I asked her. She gasped "sorry I thought you had realised. She was confusing me by the second here. "Realised what?" I asked her.

_"Joey I don't work here, I'm a patient"._

**_Ooh what did ya think? Review please xxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**One rule**

When Lauren told me she was a patient here I couldn't believe it, I had just assumed she worked here.  
She was doing the laundry yesterday then she was fixing up the art room today. Then again she didn't have a uniform on like the rest of the staff and she did have to inform sally everytime she went somewhere or did something. I couldn't believe I'd just made assumptions about her.

"Joey!" Sally snapped, bringing me out of my day dream. "What?" I asked, noticing Lauren wasn't here no more. "Where's Lauren?" I asked. "She ran off, you didn't answer her question and she panicked" she said. "Ey? Question, what question?" I asked, confused.

"She asked if her her being ill changed what you thought of her" she told me. I sighed deeply, bringing my hand to cover my face.

"Look, go into the art room and you'll find her in there" she said. My head snapped up to meet hers, why would she want to help me. "In all the time Lauren's been here she's never smiled as much as she has while shes with you and she's been here nearly a year now" she said. I smiled at her thankfully.

"I could see you were in a daydream joey, just explain that to Lauren" she said. I nodded at her "thankyou" I said heading towards the art room. "And joey?" She asked? I turned back around to face her. "Yeah?" "Be honest with her, don't lead her on if you don't plan on sticking around" she said. I nodded in understanding and leaving to head for the art room.

I stopped outside the art room, seeing Lauren satin the sofa drawing. I saw her wipe her eyes as she concentrated on the piece in front of her.

She looked up at me as I knocked on the door and I felt really bad when I saw she'd been crying. That was the thing though, why was so upset that she'd been crying? I'd seen my mum and Alice crying before and without sounding harsh, it didn't bother me to see them cry but with Lauren it did.

I just wanted to give her a hug and promise her it would be okay but I couldn't do that because she had cancer and there was pretty much nothing I could do.

I opened the door slightly as she continued to look at me "can I come in, please?" She thought about it fora second but the nodded her approval. I sat beside her on the sofa as she started to doodle on a blank page.

"I'm sorry, I didn't answer your question" I told her. "Hm.." She replied, not removing her eyes from the paper. This wasn't going the way I had hoped it would. "Please babe, I'm sorry" I said. I tried to tame down the smirk as she blushed when I called her babe.

She stayed quiet for a minute as she continued to doodle. "So.. Why didn't you answer my question then?" She asked me. "I didn't even know you had asked me a question, I was in such a day dream and when I snapped out of it you'd gone" I told her. "What about?" She asked me. "I was just thinking how I had just assumed you worked here" I told her. "Okay" she replied.

We fell into a comfortable silence as she started to pack her things away. "Erm joey? If you were in such a daydream, how did you know I'd asked you a question?" She asked. I chuckled at the confused look on her face, it was actually quite cute. "Sally told me about your question and then about you running off" I told her.

"Oh she did, did she?" Lauren asked raising an eyebrow. "Don't blame her, she's just worried about you, plus I asked her" I said. Lauren giggled at me before replying. "Ooh touched a nerve?" She giggled. "No" I laughed "I'm just saying she didn't grass you up or anything" I told her. "Please don't tell me you fancy serious Sally?" Lauren asked, bursting into laughter. "No!" I said disgusted but laughing at Lauren laughing.

"Your not after her then?" She asked still laughing. "No" I laughed, well not her anyway. The atmosphere in the room changed as Lauren stopped laughing and we both caught each others eye. We kept staring, none of us able to move away, I'm guessing she knew I meant her as she was looking into my eyes with some passion.

"Joey" she sighed, looking away. "What?" I asked her as I put my hand on top of hers. "We can't joey" she said, pulling her hand away from mine and standing up. "Why not? I don't care that your ill Lauren, I like you" I told her. "But you can't joey, what happens when I get more ill and I look horrible and I'm bad company?" She asked pacing the room.

"Lauren calm down will you" i said putting my hands on her shoulders to stop her from pacing. "You could never look horrible, your so beautiful" I stopped, seeing her blush, looking down. I lifted her chin up with my index finger. "Believe it babe because you are" I said reciprocating her smile. "And your awesome company" I told her, her giggling in response, her laughed died down and her smile dropped again.

I searched her face for any kind of emotion, my grip moving from her shoulders to her waist. "What if you change your mind further down the line when I get ill?" She asked looking worried. "If and when you get ill, I'll be there for you" I told her truthfully. "But why? You just met me" she asked. "I k ow it seems strange but there's something about you Lauren and I like it" I told her, tucking some loose hair behind her ear.

The words and actions just kept on flying out when I was around her, I couldn't help it, it's like she had some kind of hold on me. "So believe me babe when I say I'm gonna be here" I said. She smiled at me before bringing her face slowly towards mine. I moved my lips down on to hers, just before I did, she bit her lip and I can't say how crazy it drove me.

Finally our lips touched and it was the most amazing feeling ever. Lauren's hands moved to entwine themselves around my neck while mine gripped her waist tighter, pulling her close to me.

I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entry which she was more than happy to give. I slid my tongue inside her mouth to dance with her own as I moved us towards the sofa. I smiled into the kiss, hearing her moan when her back gently hit the sofa, my body lightly resting on top of hers.

Lauren's hand began to rake through my hair, I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth hard before slowly releasing it and breaking the kiss.

I rested all my upper weight on my forearms which were currently caging her in. She smiled up at me and I reciprocated before pecking her lips softly and getting up, bringing her to stand up with me.  
"So were doing this then?" I asked her. "Yes" she smiled. "But I do have one rule" she told me.

"Hit me" I said, wandering what the rule could be. She lightly slapped me in the stomach and then giggling to herself. "Oi!" I said, jumping to tickle her sides. "Joey stop!" She laughed. "Sorry what?" I asked laughing. "Please stop" she giggled. I stopped and let her catch her breath before I spoke.

"I meant tell me your rule" I told her. "I know" she smirked. I smirked back at her, pulling her into me and pecking her lips. "I have one rule, don't fall in love with me" she said. "That's your rule?" I asked her confused. She nodded at me "joey I could die in 60 years or I could die in a weeks time, I don't want you to end up getting hurt, so just promise me please" she asked. "If that's what you want" I told her. She nodded back at me before falling into my open arms.

_What if it was too late?  
What if I was already falling in love with her right now?  
What if there was nothing I could do to stop it?_

**_Review please.._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Breaking the rule**

The next few months were some of the best of my life. Every job I was put on, Lauren volunteered to help out. Most of our day included of making out though so the last hour or so would be us rushing around to get the job done.

Lauren had made so much progress with her treatment, she did get ill for a full week after her treatment had finished. She had refused to let me see her, much to my disappointment. She was constantly throwing up and in so much pain it had broken me to see her like that and I think she knew that's why she wouldn't let me see her.

She had completely changed me as a person, I was no longer this guy that thought any girl would be lucky to have him, I wasn't cocky or big headed. Lauren had changed that in me. I had fell in love with this beautiful girl, yes I knew I had broke the rule but there was nothing I could do about it. I tried my best not to fall in love with her but I soon realised it was pretty much impossible.

In the end I just accepted I was in denial, you can't just tell yourself not to fall in love with somebody, it doesn't work like that. The heart wants what the heart wants.

I had met Lauren's parents too, apparently they'd seen how happy she was and they wanted to know why. When Lauren told them it was because she has a boyfriend, they weren't very happy. After a long chat with me and Lauren they came around to the idea. They could see how happy she was and that's all they wanted for her. They'd spoke to me In private as well, explaining anything could happen to Lauren at any moment and if that was gonna make me leave then I had to leave now. That was never gonna happen though because she was the girl I loved, whether I was supposed to or not.

I couldn't tell her that though because it would kill her, she knew I'd only get hurt and I couldn't do that to her. After her last set of treatment she would find out if the cancer had gone or if it had spread.

Lauren had met my mum and Alice too. Mum adored Lauren, which delighted me, even if we weren't on great terms. She loved Lauren for the fact she had changed me as a person, a person to be proud of. She was proud of me before but extremely now.

Lauren explained everything about me whole relationship with Derek to Alice, basically everything that happened and Alice was horrified to say the least. She didn't know about how Derek treated me when I was younger just how he never paid any interest in me or how he treated mum.

That night when mum and Alice got home, Derek had a house full of prostitutes along with his friends. Alice was obviously disgusted and mum went mental. In the middle of my mum throwing them all out the police had turned up, raiding her house looking for drugs and they had found a lot too. Derek got arrested for dealing and got put on a murder charge too. He had sold some dodgy drugs to a girl, killing her instantly. Another guy had been killed for owing money, all linking back to Derek, of course.

So basically he would be spending the remainder of his life in prison, no love lost there on my account. Mum was pleased really and Alice ended up hating him as much as me. She apologised to me and mum over and over for bringing him back I to our lives.

So really it was thanks to Lauren me and Alice were good again, if she hadn't told Alice all that stuff then we probably would still not be talking now.  
Pax and Tanya had convinced Lauren into letting me see her, she broke down in my arms.

Sally let me look after Lauren, signing It in as my community service. After that week of her being ill, she started to get better, a lot better. She started getting day releases and would always spend it with me once a got two days a week so one with me and one with her family.

I'd got my flat now too so we'd either spend the day there watching movies or we'd go to the cinema or out for dinner, we called it our date night.

Tonight was her first night release and with a lot of persuading, max and Tanya let Lauren stay with me.  
"Ready babe?" I asked her as she sat in the edge if her bed waiting for me. "I've been ready for two hours, your the one who took ages to come and get me" she said.i laughed at how stubborn she could be "community service babe" I told her. "Shouldn't be such a naughty boy" she smirked. Smirking back at her I pulled her off the bed and towards me.

I pressed my lips on to hers in a heated kiss. "Please stop" max said from behind us. "Oh shut up max" Tanya scolded. I looked at Lauren, us both laughing. "Look after my baby" max told me, more as a warning though. "Dad! Seriously?" Lauren scolded. I chuckled at her "of course I will" I told them.

We got to my flat and we didn't do much just talked and watched films all night. Half way through the film I noticed Lauren drifting to sleep, I le her just sleep for a while as I thought about today. We hadn't done nothing special, just watched films and had dinner but we had so much love for each other even though we didn't admit it, that everyday was a great day for us. There wasn't a day we weren't laughing or smiling constantly, not a day I hadn't been happy. Funnily enough community service was the best thing that ever happened to me.

I turned the tv off and carried Lauren through to the bedroom. I took her clothes off and was mesmerised by her body, it's not just a beautiful face she has. I put her in one of my tshirt s and tucked her under the covers. I got into bed myself, pulling her against me, she wriggled closer into my side "I love you joey" she mumbled in her sleep.

My eyes widened, I sort of knew already but hearing her say it was amazing and I so badly wanted to tell her how much I loved her but I couldn't break my promise.

I woke up in the morning, feeling Lauren pressing kisses to my lips. "Morning beautiful" I said grabbing hold of hear waist and pulling her body on top of mine. "I loved waking up in your arms" she told me. I smiled at her, tucking some loose hair behind her ear. "Soon we can do it everyday baby" I told her.

She pressed her crotch into mine, taking me by surprise. My eyes flew wide open, removing her off me and we both say on the bed. "Lauren what are you doing?" I asked. She sighed "joey don't tell me you don't want too" she asked. "No Lauren I don't" I told her. All emotions disappeared of her face and I regretted saying what I just did. She looked down as tears started to fill her eyes. "No Lauren, I'm sorry I didn't mean that" I told her picking her up and resting her in my arms as she began to sob.

"Please don't cry" I asked her, stroking her hair. "Why can't I be normal? I don't want to be like this" she sobbed. "I know but you'll be better soon" I told her. "Joey if I get bad news today, then that's it, it's over" she said. I didn't want to think like that I couldn't think like that. I pulled us into a lying position on the bed still holding her in my arms.

"I know you want this too" she told me. I sighed. "More than anything babe but I don't want to hurt you" I admitted. "You won't joey I promise" I thought about it for a minute "are you sure?" She nodded at me, staring deep into my eyes.

I flipped us over so I was on top of her, reciprocating her smile. I pressed my lips down onto hers as she found the bottom of my tshirt, with some help from me removing it off my body. I flipped us over again so I was able to pull my tshirt off her body, leaving her in just her underwear.

I laid her flat on the bed, stroking her through the material of her knickers. I unclasped the back of her bra, her removing it and throwing it onto the floor. I sucked one nipple into my mouth as my hand massaged her other.

"Joey" she breathed heavily. "Please I want, need you now" she said. I smirked at her while removing my boxers as she did the same with her knickers. "No regrets?" I asked her, just to be sure. "None" she smiled.

I pushed into her slowly, not wanting to rush things, this had to be special. She gasped as I sunk into her fully, hitting a sensitive spot. I set a steady rhythm, both of us enjoying being connected as one. It wasn't long before we reached our highs, us both hitting them together. We collapsed on the bed afterwards, this was a feeling I wanted to keep having and never forget.

Making our way into Sally's office I was so nervous but I was trying my up most best to keep it together for Lauren, who was actually quite calm, somehow. Max and Tanya were already sitting in there waiting for us.

"Someone looks happy" Sally said as we sat down. I squeezed Lauren's hand which was currently entwined with my own. "We are" I smiled.  
Sally was talking about Lauren's treatment and her progress and then there they were those words, the words I'd had nightmares about.

_"The cancers spread" _

All of our heads snapped up in shock, this couldn't be happening, not now, not after she had done so well. I wouldn't lose her, I couldn't lose her. "But she was getting better" I said. "I'm sorry joey, that's just Lauren's body way of telling us it's shutting down" she said. "There's nothing more we can do now". A loud sob escaped Tanya's mouth as max tried to calm her down.

"But she can't die, there must be another way another treatment maybe?" Tanya begged. "Stop it mum, it's over" Lauren said. "Lauren don't say that" I told her, almost begging. "It's time to face reality, it didn't work joey" Lauren told me.

"How long have I got?" Lauren asked Sally. "Maybe tonight" Sally said sympathetically. "Tonight?!" Max snapped. I couldn't believe this was happening, this couldn't happen. "Now there's no more treatment to come and her medication has stopped, her body will slowly shut down over the next few hours, I'm so very sorry" Sally said.

We all left the office and went back to Lauren's room. I laid on the bed just holding her in my arms, still not wanting to believe she was going to die. Max and Tanya sat on the chairs beside the bed trying to keep it together for Lauren.

"Lauren I'm so sorry, I can't do it no more, I have to tell you before I do lose you for good" I told her. "No joey! You promised me this wouldn't happen!" She said, beginning to cry. Tanya and max knew about the whole rule thing and looked on through tear clad eyes. "I'm sorry baby!" I told her.

I pressed my lips down on to hers gently then releasing them again shortly after. "I've hurt you" she sobbed. "No Lauren! You've made me happy, the happiest I've ever been" I told her. She smiled up at me knowing what was coming next. "I love you" I told her, breaking our rule. "I know, I've always known" she told me, obviously I wasn't very good at hiding my feelings. "And I love you" she told me.

Max and Tanya smiled at us hugging each other as I pulled her tight to my body not wanting to let go. I didn't release her for five minutes and when I looked down, her eyes were closed and she was gone. I broke down in tears holding her, as did max and Tanya. My girl was gone all I could do now was love her in my heart, forever.

**_So was it what you thought? Leave a review please.. This was the last chapter:)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_So, some of you wanted an extra chapter haha.. So I decided to do this one.. It's only short though:)_**

**Fresh start**

I kept a tight hold of Lauren in my arms, still crying along with max and Tanya too. All that we'd been through, this couldn't end now, what was I supposed to without her.

I looked down at her and I swear her hand squeezed mine, probably my imagination though because its what I wanted more than anything.  
I brought her body close to mine, hugging her tightly, just needing to feel her body close to mine one last time.

"Joey, I think it's best we left, she's gone and your just torturing yourself" max said. "No! I can't, I need her, I love her" I told him. "I know" he said, sitting back down, not wanting to argue. "Darling Lauren loved you too, she'd want you to move on and be happy" Tanya said. I hope she wasn't being serious, there would never be nobody else, I loved Lauren. "What?" I asked. "Tanya!" Max snapped in disbelief. "I love Lauren, nobody else" I told her.

And that's when it happend, I knew it couldn't be my imagination this time, she squeezed my hand and I was certain this time. "She's squeezing my hand" I said panicking. "Joey, it's in your head" max sighed. "No, no it's not" I said, still panicking. Max went to sigh again but was interrupted by Lauren coughing.

"Oh my god" Tanya sobbed. "Lauren, baby? Can you hear me?" I asked. Tanya just stood there frozen to the spot not quite sure what was happening.

"Joey?" Lauren sobbed. "It's okay, it's okay" I told her. "I thought I was dead, joey what's happening?" "Shh" I said not being able to stop the tears.

Before I knew max had even gone anywhere he was running back into Lauren's room with a doctor. "How you feeling Lauren?" The doctor asked her. "Okay, normal I guess" she told him. "That's good isn't it" I asked. "I'm sorry but nothing's changed" the doctor told us. "How can nothing have changed! She's awake!" Max shouted, getting angry.

"She still has the cancer, there's nothing we can do to change that, I'm afraid Lauren was just sleeping before" the doctor told us all. This was like some cruel joke, so we thought she had died and we would have to go through it all over again.

Everyone fell into a silence, taking it all in. "But I feel fine! I don't feel like I'm dying! I'm not dying!" Lauren shouted. I pulled her into a hug, trying to calm her down, it killed me that I couldn't just tell her everything would be okay.

"I don't want to die joey" she sobbed into my chest. I looked over at max and Tanya who were trying to keep it together for Lauren. "I know you don't baby, me either" I told her, stroking her back. "I'm scared joey, I'm really scared" she sobbed. My heart broke as she told me she was scared and I didn't have no words to make it better. I just pulled her so she was sitting on my lap and her head was resting on my chest.

"I love you so much joey, just know that" she told me, then kissing my cheek. "I do, I love you too, more than anything and I always will" I replied, also kissing her cheek. I tightened my grip on her, it was like the tighter I held her, she couldn't be took away from me.

"Wait! Max Tanya!" Sally screamed running down not the hallway, the into Lauren's room. "She's alright, she's gonna be alright" Sally said breathlessly.

So many things had happened today, I wasn't even sure what was going on no more, this could easily be my mind playing tricks on me. This morning I had woken up with the girl I love in my arms, we had made love to each other, then been told she was going to die, we thought she had died and been told she was actually going to die, now this, I don't know what's happening no more.

"W-what do y-you mean" Tanya stuttered. "There's been a mix up with the results, Lauren's cancer hasn't spread, she has the all clear" Sally told us. "For real?" Max asked as smiles painted on everyone's face. She nodded at max, him and Tanya pounced over to us, hugging us both.

"I'm going to be okay?" Lauren cried, looking up at me. "Sure are baby" I said pulling her upwards to sit on my k ee so I could hug her properly.

Max got all Lauren's things into the car as quick as he could and took them home for her, me going with him while Tanya stayed with Lauren. "Ready to go home sweetheart?" Max asked Lauren as we got back to the hospital. "So ready dad" Lauren replied.

We drove until we stopped outside my flat, Lauren's face scrunching up in confusion. "I thought I was going home?" She asked. "You are, well if you want this to be your home, if not then we can just drop joey off" max said. "Really?" She asked. "Babe, we realise your grown up now, you nearly had your life cut short, you need to live your life and do what makes you happy" max told her.

"This is okay with you?" She asked me. "More than okay, it was my idea" I smiled. "Thankyou" she said hugging me. "Off you go then lovers, I expect a visit at least once a week" Tanya smirked. Lauren rolled her eyes and hopped out of the car and into my flat.

"What about all my stuff?" She asked me. "What do you think took me and your dad so long?" I smirked at her. "I love you" she said putting her arms around my neck. "I love you too babe" sighed pulling her into me by her waist.

"Can you believe we've got forever now" she smiled. "Isn't it amazing?" I said kissing her lips, pressing myself into her. She raised an eyebrow, smirking at me. I lifted her up into my arms, her legs wrapping around my waist as my lips attacked hers, I lead us into our bedroom.

_This was a fresh start._

_**There you go:) now this was the last chapter.. Xxxx**_


End file.
